


Markiplier x Reader: PSY Dance Party!

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gangnam Style, Gentleman, Markiplier - Freeform, markipliergame, psy - Freeform, ugh just deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandoning your dubstep, the Korean music comes and gets you! Mark joins, but how far is he going to take your little party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: PSY Dance Party!

**Author's Note:**

> ...Hey, this music is still cool, right?  
>  By the way, YES, I looked up those lyrics and put them down.  
> You'll...  
> You'll see. x

“Those dubstep noises, though,” you muttered as you scrolled through YouTube, searching Monstercat and Vital EDM endlessly. You were trying to make a dubstep playlist so when you played Minecraft, you had some pretty awesome music to listen to. The problem was, there was so much music that eventually, you got carried away and got to the point that your playlist had over a hundred songs in under an hour. You turned up the music on your speaker and leaned back. “Jesus, has it been an hour already?” you asked aloud to no one. You shrugged.  
Mark was on his way driving to your house. At some point, you called him and asked if he wanted to chill out, so naturally, he said he would. Stepping out of his car and walking to your front door of your apartment, he could have sworn he heard the faint blast of music coming from behind it. He knocked, but after about a minute, there was no answer.  
“Ah, I come here all the time,” he said to himself. “She’ll be fine with it.” He opened the door inwards and suddenly, the wave of music came even fiercer than before. “Is that Gangnam Style?” he asked himself. To his surprise, it actually was.  
“Oppan gangnam style!” you yelled, and started doing the dance that the entire population of Earth knew. What did you care? No one was there to watch you. “Hey, sexy lady!” You did the screaming-at-the-butt part, then went back to the normal horse-riding dance thing. After another minute, you changed it to the next song, Gentleman. You were proud to admit that you spent time to learn the dance from the video.  
Little did you know that Mark was on the floor in your bedroom doorway, laughing like a loon.  
You stopped dancing and listened hard. Something about the song didn’t sound right. You paused it, and finally turned to see a just about incapacitated Mark on your floor.  
“Oh, my God, Mark!” you said, going to see what was wrong with him. To your relief, his face was red with laughter. “How long have you been standing there?”  
“Long enough!” he managed to say. You groaned and laughed.  
“Hey, those dance moves were hard to master! You try doing them!” Mark calmed down a bit as he sat up.  
“I do know those dance moves, though!” he countered.  
“Oh, really?”  
“I’m not even kidding!” You stood up, dragging him with you.  
“Let’s see it, then!” You ran to your computer and went back to Gangnam Style. Mark stared at you.  
“You will lose this fight, (YN),” he warned you.  
“Try me,” you shot back. The music started up, and the two of you faced each other.  
“Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja! Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja! Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja! Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja!” Mark belted out.  
“Naneun sanai! Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai! Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai! Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai! Geureon sanai!” you sang back at him.  
“Areumdawo sarangseureowo! Geurae neo!  
“Hey!”  
“Geurae baro neo!!  
“Hey!”  
“Areumdawo sarangseureowo! Geurae neo!  
“Hey!”  
“Geurae baro neo!!  
“Hey!”  
“Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka!” you both sang together, holding the note until the inevitable came. “Oppan gangnam style!” The dance then came, to which both of you broke out in the classic Gangnam Style horse-riding.  
“Hey, sexy lady!” Mark yelled out, pointing at you. You laughed aloud and kept dancing.  
“Hey, sexy lady!” you sang back, pointing at him jokingly. He pretended to mock hurt and put even more effort into his dance.  
After the song ended, you and Mark were a laughing fit.  
“Wait, there’s another song,” you said as you stumbled to your computer.  
“We’re doing both of them?” Mark asked, out of breath. You laughed as you put the song on.  
“Yes, we are, Mr. I’m-Better-At-Everything.” You put the other song on, Gentlemen.  
“Allang-ga molla wae hwakkeunhaeya haneungeonji! Allang-ga molla wae malkkeumhaeya haneungeonji! Allang-ga molla alikkalihamyeon kkalihae! Allang-ga molla, we like, we, we, we like party hae!” you smiled and did the sort of “I’ve got money and I look awesome” sort of dance that PSY did in the video.  
"Issjanh-a mal-iya! Isalam-eulo malsseumdeulijamyeon mal-iya! Yong-gi paegi ttolkki meosjaeng-i mal-iya! Neoga deudgopeunmal hagopeunge nande mal-iya! Damn girl, you're so freakin' sexy!" Mark smiled towards you as you both danced interpretively. He danced towards you. You kept at your own thing. Oh, jeez, he was really close now. "I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a," he said in his classic deep voice. His face was is close to yours. Any closer and you'd be making out with him. "I-I-I I'm a mother-father-gentleman!" He flicked your forehead and danced away. You stood and stared daggers that may or may not have been able to kill anything in the room. Mark stopped dancing when he saw your face.  
"Mark...," you said quietly.  
"What?" he asked, sounding pretty innocent. You walked towards him. Simply staring, he furrowed his brow.  
"Good one," you said, smiling and dancing again. Mark let out a sigh of relief and danced his way with you through the rest of the song.  
"Oh, finally!" Mark sighed as the song ended. "That's enough PSY dance parties for me today."  
"You're such a wussy," you teased him, not even an inch out of breath.  
"Am not!" You laughed.  
"What was with the being a tease while we were dancing?" you asked him, turning to look at your screen monitor.  
"I was screwing around," Mark said, breathing in and out to catch his breath.  
"Wasn't very nice, being a tease and all. Most chicks prefer the real thing." Obviously you were joking.  
Okay, maybe half-joking.  
"Oh , really, now?" he questioned, taking a couple steps towards you.  
"Yes, really," you said. You went to face him head-on, but didn't get a chance to see his face when he kissed you. He leaned forward and took hold of your waist. Because the desk with your computer was in the way, you leaned on your hand to keep balance. One thing you didn't mean to do, but it was the perfect moment to happen, was put your hand on the spacebar and start the music again.  
Neither of you took notice to it. You were already having your own dance party.


End file.
